


THE LESSONS OF LIFE

by Sarek and Amanda Archive Maintainer (Selek)



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Kenneth Penders, Mark Lenard - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 04:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selek/pseuds/Sarek%20and%20Amanda%20Archive%20Maintainer





	THE LESSONS OF LIFE

In the year 2330 . . .

Sarek is engaged in a mind-meld with T'Lani, his son Spock's bride-to-be. The mind-meld is part of the Vulcan ritual of welcoming a new member into the family. Unfortunately, Sarek fails in completing the process, leaving him feeling old and tired beyond his years. Having never filled the void left from the loss of his most intimate mind-meld joining, he just hasn¹t been the same since his wife Amanda died.

Sarek is interrupted in his thoughts by a familiar sound. It is Spock on the comm-link with a message for him.

As Spock communicates with Sarek, an explosion occurs on Spock's end, interrupting the transmission and replacing it with static. Without a moment to spare, Sarek is accompanied by T'Lani to the transport.

Upon arrival, they board a shuttle normally used for hauling cargo, departing almost immediately on its journey to Ch'yron, the most remote city on Vulcan. During the journey, Sarek and T'Lani discuss their relationships with Spock. T'Lani admits that from what Spock has told her Sarek is not quite how she thought he would be.

After the shuttle has landed, Sarek and T'Lani head to the convention hall where Spock last transmitted from. There, they find Spock receiving minor medical treatment while a work crew is in the process of clean-up and assessing damage.

Sarek queries Spock of any activity or person suspicious in nature, speculating on whether the attack was personal or professional. The convention he and Spock are sponsoring features a highly controversial presentation. Prudently, Sarek contacts the Federation starship Challenger, now en route to Vulcan, and confers with its captain, Savar, concerning his very important passenger, Dr Noonian Soong.

After alerting Captain Savar of the situation, Sarek learns that Soong is in the lab making some final adjustments on his greatest achievement: the most lifelike android ever created.

Upon returning to the family home, Spock confers with Sarek concerning a hypothesis he is formulating, but is unsure which direction to pursue it.

When Sarek attempts to offer his advice, noting there isn't any indication whether the rationale behind the attack was of a personal or professional nature, Spock notes the differences of their respective personalities and the implications they present in solving the mystery. Sarek points out that Spock started out with a basis that he provided. As they both get further entrenched in their positions, Spock finally takes his leave after thoroughly disagreeing with his father.

Later, Sarek is at the spaceport to greet arriving dignitaries. Among them is the Tellerite Ambassador Gruvon, who is also the grandson of the ambassador that often opposed Sarek many years ago (as shown in JOURNEY TO BABEL), and the Klingon Ambassador (who has also opposed Sarek many times, one example as chronicled in STAR TREK IV: THE VOYAGE HOME).

The Klingon Ambassador informs Sarek of his intentions to expose Dr Soong's discovery for what it really is: a weapon that at least rivals the Genesis Project. He has not forgotten nor forgiven Sarek regarding their arguments over that particular subject. His concerns, shared by other political and scientific dignitaries is that while Dr. Soong's project is being touted as a benefit to all, if it were to fall in the wrong hands, it could upset the balance of power immeasurably.

Ambassador Gruvon, however, seems more amiable towards Sarek. He makes it clear he personally harbors no ill will over previous arguments with his ancestors.

The most surprising arrival turns out to be the Romulans, led by Senator Pardek and Ambassador Ronnic. Spock had neglected to tell his father he had invited them to the convention, knowing his father's opposition to his goal of Vulcan-Romulan reunification. Still, Sarek greets them in a manner befitting their station.

Noticing the presence of Security Chief T'Syrana making her way through the guests, Sarek lures her discretefully off to the side where she informs him that her people have everyone under observation. A slight rise in his voice betray's Sarek's attitude towards the level of privacy being violated. After all, Vulcan is not a police state. She coolly informs Sarek to take it up with her superiors if he doesn't like it, but she can't see the logic in leaving a gaping hole in the security if a hostile presence is running about. And with that, she takes her leave. 

Early the next morning, Sarek works out in what passes for a dojo, practicing his skills in a Vulcan form of martial arts. He is intrigued when T'Syrana shows up and asks if she may join him. He agrees and what starts out as a simple sparring exercise develops into a duel between two strong-willed personalities. At a pivotal moment, T'Syrana detects a slight hesitancy in Sarek's demeanor and takes advantage. Sarek betrays not the slightest loss of face in his demeanor.

Afterwards in the baths, T'Syrana informs Sarek she's come up with some disturbing information - a communique was intercepted - that someone is attempting to notify another party that the main objective has not been achieved. Sarek considers the implications of this piece of news while studying T'Syrana's features, privately acknowledging her beauty in an intellectual sense, much as one can appreciate the beauty in a piece of fine art, yet wondering why it doesn't stir him in a more primal sense. Lost in his thoughts, Sarek is oblivious to the suggestive looks she's giving him. Unlike Vulcan males, Vulcan females experience Pon Farr in varying degrees. For some, it can be a very intense, outwardly emotional experience, while others can keep their desires during this time much more internal.

Meanwhile, at the family home of Sarek, T'Lani is abducted by a group of terrorists whose identities are shielded by the helmets they wear. The terrorists leave a message of warning for Sarek.

Spock gets the news and finds Sarek at the Security Center. T'Syrana is there with him as well. Spock has tried to get a lead to the assailants' identities, but so far to no avail.

Shortly, the Challenger arrives in orbit over Vulcan. Sarek, his aide Sciin and Spock beam up to meet with Savar and Soong. Only Spock and Sarek can accompany Savar into Soong's makeshift lab, as he refuses to deal with anyone unless absolutely necessary. Because of the importance of his work, Starfleet has given Savar strict orders to indulge Soong. Not even First Officer Jean-Luc Picard has met with the man. Sarek and Spock are granted this privilege, however, because Sarek has sponsored Soong's work at the Daystrom Institute. (Upon first glance, readers will notice the remarkable similarity in appearance the android shares with the one Data created in "The Offspring". The noticeable difference is that it's bigger in size.)

 

Once in the ship's lab, Dr Soong demonstrates the android's capabilities to the visiting party, while outside the lab, Sciin strikes up a conversation with the Challenger's security chief about preparations for the convention. Sciin inquires if anything's wrong when he notices the security chief sweating profusely and rubbing his temples. The chief stoically replies in the negative and excuses himself.

Concerned that Dr Soong's presence may provoke an attack on the Challenger in light of recent events, Sarek recommends that the Doctor and his creation be transported over to the hospitality facilities at the convention site. This would reduce the risk to ship's personnel as well as allowing Vulcan to assume full control over Soong's well being.

While seeing to Soong's accommodations, Sarek is contacted by T'Syrana with an update of the kidnapping. One element of her briefing startles him. Even so, there is no outward indication of his surprise.

At an official dinner later that night, Sarek plays the gracious host, but the Klingon Ambassador is in an argumentative mood. Sarek tries to placate him, but to no avail. It is during this time that Sarek gets dragged into a conversation with Spock and the Romulan delegation. As Sarek attempts to make his point with Pardek while being rudely badgered by the Klingon Ambassador, Spock is assassinated by a fanatic armed with a phaser. Sarek watches with a barely concealed horror as Spock vaporizes into nothingness. Sarek is in a state of wildly conflicting emotions, holding them all in while trying to make sense of his son's death as T'Syrana and her people subdue the assassin, who in turn promptly kills himself in the midst of all the confusion. Vulcans may not outwardly express emotions, but they do have them, and Sarek finds himself taxed to his limit.

As the assassin fades from existence, his final words uttered - words similar to those of the communique - absolutely rivets Sarek¹s attention. This now makes two references to something only Sarek knows, but isn¹t quite sure what to make of it, for the connecting link or two is still missing. 

Sciin appears shaken over the events as the Klingon Ambassador freely expresses his opinion, "Good riddance . . . to both of them."

T'Syrana takes command of the situation, having her people clear the area and take statements. She escorts Sarek from the hall to his home. After posting guards and seeing to other immediate matters, she inquires if there¹s anything else she can do, even keep him company if he'd like. Sarek thanks her as he turns down her offer. He wishes to be left alone.

Sarek mediates until Sciin comes home, making inquiries upon which Sarek finds the answers most intriguing but not much help . . . yet.

The next day, Sarek is called before the Vulcan High-Council. They want to know what the devil is going on as a lot of Vulcan prestige is riding on the conference. Sarek gives his assurances that he's on top of the situation, that the conference is still set to go on as scheduled. However, a member of the council voices what appears to be legitimate doubts about Sarek's capabilities. He feels that Sarek hasn't been his usual high-calibre self in quite some time, hinting that maybe he no longer has it in him to carry out his responsibilities. Everyone is taken aback as Sarek for the first time in public displays his anger denouncing the charges. Maybe he has never been the total Vulcan, but he has always carried his load and then some. Furthermore, there is no mistaking where his loyalty lies or what his first duty to the truth is. (Of course, while the Vulcans would consider a public display of anger a very serious breach of etiquette, you or I would liken Sarek's outburst to just a slight raise in the tone of his voice.)

After leaving the council, Sarek strolls through the central complex where he meets up with T'Syrana. She's come up with a lead regarding Spock's assassins as well as other items of information. They agree to further discussion over dinner that night so that she can brief Sarek more fully on the progress her people are making.

Upon his arrival at his office in the central complex, Sarek encounters Ambassador Gruvon. The Tellerite has been sitting in Sarek's chair for quite some time and is now holding a weapon aimed directly at Sarek.

The Ambassador explains that revenge is part of his peoples' moral code of honor, and truth be told, family members had inquired of his actions should he meet the one who dishonored his grandfather. Sarek had been seeking an opportunity to broach the subject, but not like this.

The Tellerite hands Sarek the gun, pointing out that he could have killed Sarek and claimed diplomatic immunity. He simply has no desire to do so. Nor does he wish - so concerned is he - to be pulled into an investigation that might place him in a politically untenable situation. He has come here on a mission for his people -- assess the capabilities of Dr. Soong's creation and report back on whether they should support Starfleet's proposal in regards to potential uses of the Android -- and nothing may be allowed to interfere with his objective. On that note, the Tellerite takes his leave, while Sarek finds himself more uncertain on how to proceed.

That night, Sarek is having dinner with T'Syrana at her home. The proceedings have the air of a ritual as opposed to the casualness most humans have at such get-togethers. Afterwards, while engaged in thoughtful conversation, T'Syrana makes an attempt to seduce Sarek, revealing that she's in the state of Ponn Fhaar. Much as he admires her as a professional, even admitting he could regard her as the Vulcan equivalent of a friend, Sarek confesses Vulcan women just don¹t hold his fascination the way human women do.

Overcome by feelings of rejection and disgust while in the state of the blood fever, T'Syrana starts trashing the place with him. He's fighting as hard as he can for survival.

Recognizing her sheer raw strength while in a state of frenzy, Sarek overcomes T'Syrana using cunning and experience. (Unlike Vulcan men, Vulcan women can work off the effects through either intense mental or physical exertion. For instance, desperate to escape the Pon Farr she was experiencing with Spock, T'Pring boldly gambled that a challenge would result in freeing her to follow her desires with Stonn.) Barely making it out alive, Sarek realizes he may not know at the moment which direction he's heading or what it is he's looking for, but he does learn what he doesn't want, and that in itself is a step in the right direction.

Checking in with Dr Soong before retiring for the evening, Sarek finds Soong examining his work area to see what has been tampered with after finding signs of an intrusion into the area. Sarek asks if security has been notified, and whether the android has been disturbed. Soong hasn't bothered with security, but the android was his first point of concern and checked out A-okay.

Sarek, finding argument useless with Soong, leaves word with Vulcan Security to check on Soong, instead of dealing with T'Syrana personally so soon after leaving her. 

Piecing parts of the puzzle together as best as he can, Sarek comes to the conclusion that the bottom line motivation is a personal one, aimed specifically at him. With that as his premise, the next day he calls on the Klingon Ambassador, who hasn¹t any idea what the point of Sarek's questioning is. He is there basically to oppose whatever Sarek wishes to support, more out of spite due to Sarek's opposition to his proposals.

From there, Sarek pays a call on Ambassador Ronnic and Senator Pardek, both of whom leave Sarek with a feeling they know more than they're telling.

Finally, Sarek goes to see T'Pau, the elderly Vulcan Matriarch and head of his family lineage. He presents the facts as he knows them in the quest for an opinion that supports his reasoning, or an insight on something even he may have missed. T'Pau supplies both, leaving Sarek one piece of knowledge away from solving the mystery.

The conference commences that evening. After the preliminary introductions are made, Dr. Soong is presented to the audience. He unveils the android to a crowd curious as to what comes next. Upon activation, however, the android goes berserk, tearing up chairs, smashing equipment and throwing people around. Soong is frantically trying to terminate the android¹s power source, frustrated by his inability to do so.

Having broken the grip of the Pon Farr, T¹Syrana is able to assume her duties and calls in her troops while Sarek tries to get Soong to safety.

At the same time, while Jean-Luc Picard is on the bridge of the Challenger trying to hail the freighter that is fast pulling alongside, the security guard (seen earlier talking to Sciin when he was aboard with Sarek and Spock) activates the transporter, bringing aboard a contingent of soldiers who fight their way through the decks to the bridge.

Meanwhile, crew members who had been working on the outer hull to effect some repairs witness crewmen emerging from the freighter heading towards them. This new development is relayed to Picard, who notifies Savar, who¹s at the conference hall, doing everything he can to bring order to the chaos. He orders Picard to send a security detachment outside to defend the engineers and overtake the invaders. He further orders Picard to seal off and defend the bridge no matter what. The invaders must not get access to the main computers where the back-up programming for the android is stored. Not only is the level of technology too advanced to fall into hostile hands, but if they can unscramble the signals the android is currently receiving, they may be able to reprogram it.

Picard issues weapons to the bridge crew, ordering them to hold their ground. Upon seeing an invader place what looks like an explosive device onto the ship¹s outer hull as he watches the viewscreen, Picard orders more troops to meet him outside as he races to the emergency airlock behind the bridge. There, he dons a pressurized suit and emerges into the void. 

Down at the conference site, while leading Soong to safety, Sarek encounters the Tellerite ambassador and his aide. Both are armed with phasers. What seems like a tense moment turns to one of panic as the android crashes through a corridor wall on a precise course towards them.

T'Syrana and her people are close behind, trying to draw the android away from Sarek and Soong. T¹Syrana tries to communicate to Sarek that whoever may be controlling the android in all probability is also in contact with the Challenger, indicating a traitor in their midst.

Meanwhile, unable to reach the bridge, the invaders seize Auxiliary Control in the lower decks and program a collision course for the Challenger into the conference complex down on the planet. The Challenger proceeds to leave orbit in a downward descent as Picard and crew battle furiously in space against the invaders.

Using a tricorder to trace the signals being sent to the android, Sarek and company are barely steps ahead of the murderous fury of the artificial lifeform. Upon discovering the signals to be emanating at their strongest from beyond the wall that bars their way, Sarek and Soong seek to confuse the creature, positioning themselves in a strategic way thus luring the android to accomplish their objective. The android lunges at Sarek, who immediately jumps out of harm¹s way, allowing the android to crash into the wall. After several hair-raising moments of maneuvering, the wall finally gives way. Once through, Sarek finds Ambassadors Gruvon and Ronnic along with a Romulan detachment. Off to the side is the beaten figure of T'Lani held in chains. Ronnic manipulates the android into grabbing Sarek in a bone-crushing bear hug.

Ronnic didn¹t quite count on being discovered like this, but now that he is, he's quite open about his plans for a Romulan takeover of Vulcan. He had also been enraged at the thought that his daughter T'Lani would ever consent to marrying Vulcan trash. Sarek is surprised at this. When preparing to mind-meld with T¹Lani, he hadn¹t been at peak form to attempt it with someone he believed capable of telepathy. Now he learns the failure was due more to a lack of understanding of T¹Lani's true nature. As for Gruvon, it appears revenge was on his mind all along, not only towards Sarek, but towards the Federation as well. (Visually, T¹Lani¹s hair style obscured the slight ridges on her forehead.)

Ronnic revels in what he perceives as his victory as the Challenger is about to enter the atmosphere, with imminent death a fast approaching reality. Before taking his leave to continue his fight for a Romulan-led Vulcan, Ronnic aims his phaser at the restrained form of Sarek and fires as he¹s hit from the side. T¹Syrana takes a partial hit, her shoulder singed from the intense heat of the blast. 

A nearby soldier disarms both Ronnic and Gruvon. He then removes his helmet, revealing the identity of a very much alive Spock, and proceeds to free T¹Lani from her bonds while Sarek disengages from the android. Using T'Syrana¹s communicator, Sarek calls for medical personnel to be sent.

In space, Picard overcomes the invader after the device has been activated. With economy of movement, Picard waves off his crew and carries the device to the part of the hull where Auxiliary Control lies beneath, all the while ordering the bridge to evacuate that section. He¹s gambling that the diversion will keep attention from what he¹s doing.

After adhering the device to the hull, Picard floats away into the eternal void. As the device explodes, Picard is transported aboard the Challenger. Security has taken over the transporter room and rounded up any invaders who weren¹t blown into space. The bridge crew immediately corrects the ship¹s heading, changing course to resume standard orbit.

Frustrated, Ronnic tries one last gambit before he is taken away into custody. Unless allowed to die with honor instead of living in disgrace for his failure, there will be a family cry for vengeance passed through the generations, the descendants of Sarek never knowing a moment¹s peace, unless Sarek accepts Ronnic¹s challenge. At first, Sarek reacts to Ronnic¹s words as if it were an empty threat, until Pardek informs him that it could result in a bigger threat to Vulcan, constantly escalating and resulting in much bloodshed. Reluctantly, Sarek agrees to the challenge. Once outside, Sarek and Ronnic are provided with lirpas, a traditional Vulcan weapon of ancient times. The lirpa is a polished staff with a weighted cudgel at one end surmounted by a razor-sharp crescent blade at the other (see AMOK TIME).

The duel begins. It is a vicious, frightening display of savagery, with neither side asking for or receiving any quarter. Blood is drawn. Both men suffer a terrible beating. In the end, Sarek's perseverance and courage enable him to overcome his opponent. Holding the blade of the lirpa to Ronnic¹s throat, when he should finish the duel with the killing blow, Sarek finally offers mercy and withdraws from combat.

Disgraced, Ronnic grabs a Romulan ceremonial dagger and immolates himself. Gruvon and the Romulan soldiers are hauled away to face charges.

Sarek turns to Soong and apologizes for the disaster that befell him, offering support and a place to work as he does not want to see Soong's work go unfinished. Soong declines as he tends to work better far from the maddening crowds.

Taking his cue, Sarek turns to Spock and T¹Syrana, not wishing to sound ungrateful but very much anxious to know how it is that Spock is alive. Simply put, the assassination was staged. Only Spock, T¹Syrana, her assistant, an actor portraying the assassin and a Vulcan Transporter Official knew what was occurring. As for the words the assassin uttered, they were taken word for word from the communique that Ronnic sent.

As Spock escorts T¹Lani away, Sarek offers T¹Syrana his gratitude for all that she¹s done. Surprisingly, he even offers up a regret that things couldn¹t work out differently between them. He candidly admits that just as he tried to make Spock conform to what he felt was a proper Vulcan, so too can he now be honest with himself in the observation that he - Sarek - was never a wholly proper Vulcan, and that he would always be looking for more than just what Vulcan offered. His attitude explains his success on behalf of the Federation. He offers her the traditional Vulcan salute before leaving. 

As the convention resumes, it seems Dr. Soong's android has terrified many of the attendees, resulting in a vote of non-support for the project. Sarek believes this to be a short-sighted point-of-view, but because of Soong, will let the matter die for now, only to be resurrected behind the scenes at some point in the not-too-distant future.

Later, after calm has been restored, Sarek pays a visit to the family masoleum of his beloved Amanda. He has finally come to terms with himself over her and stands ready to move on. Somehow, he feels secure that this is what she would want.

Once again, Sarek is attempting the mind-meld with T¹Lani. This time, he completes the ritual of welcoming her into the family. All is now ready for the final ceremony, until Sciin pulls a last ditch surprise assassination attempt. He¹s been under the mind control of the Romulans (similar in manner to how Geordi was programmed in "The Mind¹s Eye") and Ronnic had prepared for contingencies in case he failed. Spock and Pardek appear just in the nick of time to foil the plot.

The Enterprise and Excelsior have now joined the Challenger in orbit around Vulcan. Savar, Picard and others from the Challenger join Admiral McCoy (retired), Admiral Hikaru Sulu, Professor Pavel Chekov, Admiral Uhura, Commander Saavik, Lt Cmdr Sulu, Commander Janice Rand, Lt Tuvok, Captain Harriman, Commander Rachel Garrett and other distinguished personnel from both the Enterprise and Excelsior at the wedding site.

Spock and T¹Lani undergo the Vulcan ritual of bonding to the joy of all attending. Afterwards, at the reception, Spock introduces Sarek to a colleague, Perrin. Both Sarek and Perrin are quite attracted to each other, and as one might say, it appears to be the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

EPILOGUE: Picard is in his ready room, reflecting not only on the story we¹ve just read, but other key points of interest as a result of mis mind meld with Sarek. One: Not only is Sarek the only member of the Federation who has met and worked with every person who has been Captain of the Enterprise, he has also been a key figure in their selection. (In the ST:TNG 3rd season episode SAREK, it is stated he has followed Picard¹s career. Now we know why.) Two: Vulcans and humans think in like concepts more often than the other realizes. Before, Sarek never dwelt on his place in the overall scheme of things. He just carried on with his work and lived his life. The time he has spent with humans, however, whose lifespans are considerably shorter and for whom events move much quicker, he was able to view life from a much broader perspective and thus became more appreciative in how even the smallest act could result in greater benefits for society later down the line. Thus, as he once wielded influence and power at the highest levels of Starfleet and the Federation, he had left it in Picard¹s hands the power to guarantee Riker¹s eventual assignment to the Enterprise Captain¹s chair, as well as making him responsible for Vulcan's interests to the Federation. It was this legacy he bequeathed to the last Captain of the Enterprise he would ever know. And with that, Admiral Picard turns over command of the Enterprise to Captain Riker. (Note: this sequence is not elaborate and leaves MUCH room should the films ever wish to show this moment.)

AND THE ADVENTURE CONTINUES...


End file.
